A Certain Darkness (is needed to see the stars)
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Personne de sensé ne viendrait de son plein gré à Huntly. Sauf bien sûr Sherlock et John, qui regrettent plus que jamais d'accepter n'importe quelle histoire un tant soi peu intrigante. Parce que dans cette ville au crachin perpétuel, il ne leur reste que quatre jours avant que tout s'arrête.


**Note :** Hello à toutes et tous ! Petit projet spécial aujourd'hui, car en ce tendre 17 décembre, nous fêtons l'anniversaire d'une grande auteur, d'une revieweuse hors-pair et d'une fille exceptionnelle : **Clelia Kerlais**. Sur ce site, il suffit bien souvent d'une review pour rentrer en contact avec une personne qu'on aurait jamais croisé dans la "vraie" vie. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec **Clelia** et depuis, je suis incroyablement chanceuse qu'elle fasse partie de mon cercle d'amies auteures. Alors voilà un OS de plus de 12 000 mots pour elle et pour vous chères/chers lectrices/lecteurs :3 ! Comme d'habitude, les villes et monuments mentionnés existent réellement.

**Rating :** T. Oubliez le charme chaleureux de Baker Street, l'OS tourne autour d'une intrigue policière, certifiée avec du flashback, des "_putains_", de l'action, du drame et un mort. Ouaip.

**Bêta** : **Kathleen-Holson** que j'adore, adore adore.

**Reviews : **Avec plaisir.

* * *

><p>Il fait plus nuit que dans les endroits les plus sombres de son esprit. Quand il touche son estomac, c'est toute sa chaleur qui s'enfuit, encore un peu plus. Sa bouche pâteuse crache des mots incompréhensibles ; un mélange sale et humide d'insultes et de prières. Et dans le parc vide que la pluie englobe, il pose une main contre un arbre qui râpe ses phalanges, y écrase son dos et s'écroule dans une flaque plus froide que lui. À la lumière de la lune qui semble le narguer, il écarte doucement les pans du long manteau noir et observe la main qui presse sa chemise si rouge qu'elle en devient noire. Et tout ce sang qui le quitte.<p>

Il voudrait son propre sourire moins ironique. Ses paupières se referment paresseusement et la douleur l'englobe de ses bras ennemis. C'est ce soir qu'il va crever.

* * *

><p>« Sherlock ? »<p>

Le détective relève la tête et resserre sa poigne autour de son téléphone. Il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours et les cernes qui creusent ses yeux contrastent plus que jamais avec la blancheur de sa peau. Les boucles qui tombent mollement sur son front sont encore humides de la douche dont il vient de sortir. Il range l'appareil dans sa poche avant de se lever vers son colocataire. Il ne s'attarde pas à le regarder, car si Sherlock est dans un état pathétique, John lui semble tout droit sorti de l'enfer.

C'est un peu le cas, parce que dans ce village de l'Est de l'Écosse, il n'y a que l'héritage triste de mines qu'on a abandonné, de maisons qu'on a quitté, de rêves qu'on a tué. Il pleut depuis des semaines et les seules éclaircies proviennent des lampadaires qui s'allument à 16h à cause du soleil qui disparaît de cette terre aussi rapidement que l'espoir. Ça fait six jours qu'ils sont à Huntly et qu'ils dorment dans ce petit hôtel minable aux draps odorants et à la salle de bain commune sur le palier, dont le petit verrou rouillé ferme mal. Heureusement, ils sont les seuls à y séjourner.

Personne de sensé ne viendrait prendre des vacances dans cet endroit paumé. À Huntly, reste quelques familles qui travaillent à l'usine du coin, des vieilles personnes trop pauvres pour bouger et bien sûr, Sherlock et John qui regrettent plus que jamais d'accepter n'importe quelle histoire un tant soi peu intrigante. John aimerait bien que désormais Sherlock réfléchisse un peu plus avant d'accepter une affaire. John aimerait bien que Sherlock réfléchisse _tout court_.

Mais il est l'heure d'y aller, alors, il tend au détective son manteau et enfile sa propre veste. Les reproches sortiront de sa bouche plus tard, lorsqu'ils reviendront dans cet hôtel qu'ils exècrent et qu'encore une fois, leurs recherches auront été vaines et que rien d'autre que le néant viendra occuper leurs mornes journées.

John aimerait bien que Sherlock accepte une affaire au Bahamas, rien qu'une fois.

* * *

><p>Il est midi et demi et dans le petit restaurant sur la place du village, Sherlock tapote de ses doigts fins contre son verre vide. Ils ont tout deux commandé le plat du jour et ont fini la petite barquette de pain, que John agite sous le nez du vieux serveur pour lui demander de la remplir à nouveau.<p>

« Il ne viendra pas. »

« Tu lui as mis la barquette dans les mains, il reviendra. »

« Je te parle de Marlow. »

Sherlock tourne la tête et regarde John assis à ses côtés sur la petite table en coin. Il y a un temps où il trouvait que le médecin avait de beaux yeux, d'une couleur changeante selon la luminosité, entre le bleu réconfortant et le gris froid du soldat qui dort en lui. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il ne les regarde plus, seulement hypnotisé par les cernes mauves et gonflées qui creusent son visage autrefois jovial.

« Il viendra, John. »

« Combien de temps on va encore devoir rester ici ? »

« Le temps que... »

« Le temps qu'il faudra ? C'est ça ? Putain Sherlock, ça n'avance pas, on y arrive pas et si... s'il nous trouve avant qu'on ait chopé Marlow, tu sais ce qu'on risque. »

« Je _sais_, John. », aboie le détective entre ses dents serrées, gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du couple de vieux qui déjeune à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à allumer ton téléphone ? »

« Tais toi, le voilà. »

Le médecin referme soudain la bouche et tourne la tête. La cloche de la porte d'entrée a sonné et juste en dessous d'elle se tient l'homme qu'ils attendent depuis le premier jour où ils ont posé le pied dans cette fichue ville. L'homme est grand, presque aussi grand que Sherlock, des cheveux bruns gominés en arrière. Il porte un costume terriblement chic qu'il découvre en retirant son manteau qu'il tend à un des deux hommes derrière lui. Il n'est pas difficile pour John de deviner la forme de leurs flingues contre leurs flancs. Il aurait du prendre le sien. Il devrait prendre le sien à chaque fois qu'ils sortent. Mais Sherlock l'en empêche toujours. John devrait arrêter d'écouter Sherlock.

« Monsieur Holmes. »

« Marlow. », salue le détective en se levant pour serrer la main du nouvel arrivant, chose que s'empresse de faire également John.

De près, l'homme est encore plus antipathique. Sa peau colorée par un soleil que John envie est marquée par des petites cicatrices autour de son œil droit. Il a les yeux d'un brun très clair ce qui rend son regard particulièrement inquiétant, comme celui d'un animal sauvage. En comparaison à ses bonnes manières, l'homme est d'une dichotomie effrayante.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez ? »

« Bien sûr. Et avez-vous ce que vous nous devez en retour ? »

« J'aimerais d'abord voir ce qui m'appartient, M. Holmes. »

Sherlock inspire discrètement, faisant se creuser ses deux narines avant de glisser lentement la main dans sa poche droite et d'en sortir un tout petit sachet en plastique dans lequel est sagement plié un mouchoir en tissu. Sur la table qui colle à cause du sucre et de l'alcool trop souvent renversé, il tend la main et dépose le sachet en son centre, juste à côté de la bière de John.

Marlow hausse un sourcil et sourit. Il semble intrigué et passe lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre haute puis sur celle du bas, avant de sortir de sa propre poche un gant en plastique qu'il enfile en prenant son temps.

Le serveur n'est toujours pas revenu avec sa barquette de pain et John ne peut qu'imaginer le calibre d'un Mag. 5 collé à sa nuque, en attendant que Marlow et eux finissent leur petite affaire. John se demande si un coup sera encore tiré aujourd'hui. Il ferme une seconde les yeux puis reporte son attention sur l'homme qui ouvre minutieusement le sachet. Il en sort un petit cadran en or, surmonté de saphirs d'une finesse exquise qu'il rapproche de ses yeux, avant de sourire plus grossièrement encore.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? »

« Un bout de votre Sextant que j'ai pris grand soin de dévisser. »

« Vous avez touché à un Sextant qui date du 16e siècle ? », murmure Marlow pour ne pas avoir à hurler.

« Juste pour vous prouver que nous l'avons en notre possession. Et comme il est évident que vous n'avez pas apporté avec vous la totalité de ce que vous nous devez, je pense que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quittes. »

Marlow pince ses lèvres de gauche à droite, son regard froid pointé vers Sherlock qui ne bouge pas d'un cil et John retient son souffle de trahir le malaise qui l'envahit.

« Je vous tuerai un jour, M. Holmes. »

« En attendant, payez moi. »

L'homme sourit et se lève, glissant dans sa poche le cadran qu'il a prit soin de replacer dans le sachet. D'un signe de la main, il fait venir un des deux hommes qui apporte une valise qu'il pose sur la table et ouvre instantanément. C'est la première fois que le visage de la Reine d'Angleterre donne des sueurs froides à John, mais il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il voit autant de billets rangés en petit paquets face à lui.

« Je veux mon Sextant mardi M. Holmes. Et si tout est en ordre, vous aurez le reste de votre paiement. »

« Vous l'aurez mardi. »

Dans le restaurant où le serveur aussi blanc que les nappes vient servir d'une main tremblante une barquette de pain que John n'imagine même pas toucher, Sherlock referme la valise et ses yeux. Plus que quatre jours.

* * *

><p>Dans les rêves que John fait depuis qu'ils ont quitté Londres dans la précipitation, il y a la photo des cercueils des trois agents du MI6, couverts chacun d'un drapeau anglais où les bandeaux rouges semblent couler un sang si dense qu'il englobe la pièce, puis le médecin dans son entier, avant de le noyer sans qu'il n'esquisse rien qu'un geste pour essayer de se sauver. Il n'a pas besoin d'un psy pour en comprendre la signification : il sait pertinemment qu'ils sont en train de trahir la nation.<p>

D'un soupir, il se redresse dans son lit qui grince et plie son bras sous sa tête pour la surélever. Il n'a pas fermé les rideaux et il fait quasiment jour dans cette chambre, grâce au panneau lumineux bleu indiquant _Huntly Hotel_ qui grésille quelques fois. Près du chauffage, il y a la valise que Sherlock a posé. 50 000£, ils ont 50 000£ en petites coupures juste sous leur nez, et même si ce n'est pas assez pour quitter le Royaume-Uni et faire leur vie ailleurs, c'est assez pour les emmener en taule pour de bon. Si seulement Sherlock daignait prendre son téléphone et appeler Mycroft, lui expliquer tout ce merdier et -_enfin_- lui demander de l'aide, ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir, avec un peu de sursis au pire. Si seulement Sherlock n'avait jamais accepté cette affaire en premier lieu...

« Rendors toi. »

C'est la voix du détective qui a résonné dans le silence morne de la pièce. C'est ridicule qu'ils soient obligés de partager la même chambre alors qu'ils ont assez d'argent pour s'en payer deux, mais il leur arrive de parler tellement tard le soir, qu'il est plus pratique qu'ils soient chacun installés sur un lit, aux opposés de la pièce.

« Il nous reste quatre jours, Sherlock. »

« Je sais. »

« Est-ce que tu sais comment coincer Marlow ? »

Pas de réponse. John tourne la tête à sa droite. Allongé, les deux mains sous sa nuque, les yeux grands ouverts scrutant le plafond, Sherlock, torse nu, ne bouge pas. John distingue mal à cause de ses vieux yeux, mais il lui semble que le corps de son ami est couvert de quelques perles d'une fine sueur.

« Comment peux-tu avoir aussi chaud ? »

« Je n'ai pas chaud, John. »

Le médecin ouvre grand les yeux et comprend enfin. Doucement, il se rallonge, rabat la couette sur ses épaules et tourne le dos à son ami. D'un souffle, John murmure :

« Moi aussi j'ai peur. »

* * *

><p><em>« Il parait qu'Alexander Marlow est venu te voir ? »<em>

_« Hier soir même. » _

_« Sherlock, tu n'as tout de même pas... »_

_« Accepté son affaire ? Mycroft, sache que je ne fais aucune discrimination quant au choix de mes clients. »_

_« Même si Marlow se présente comme un simple collectionneur d'art, les services secrets sont persuadés qu'il est à la tête d'un trafic d'œuvres. Ils essayent de le faire tomber depuis des années. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de gens qu'il a tué pour... »_

_« Marlow est un simple milliardaire qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son argent. Il s'est fait voler et je réglerai ça en quelques jours. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages, petit frère. »_

Les yeux scrutant le plafond, le corps aussi chaud que la glace, le détective écoute la respiration saccadée du sommeil rythmé par les cauchemars de John, pour ne pas avoir à repenser aux prémonitions de son frère.

* * *

><p>« Okay, on récapitule, » reprend John en croquant dans une biscotte beurrée. « Puisqu'on ne peut pas savoir où l'échange se fera, il faudra qu'on porte nous-mêmes les micros. Mais on se fera fouiller de toute façon... Et même si on ne se fait pas fouiller, il faudra réussir à faire avouer à Marlow que c'est lui qui a commandité le meurtre des agents du MI6 ! Sherlock, tu m'écoutes ? »<p>

« Est-ce qu'on a payé le loyer de ce mois-ci ? »

« Hein ? De Baker Street ? Non je ne crois pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu... »

John s'arrête soudain, soupire et repose le reste de sa tartine en relevant la tête vers Sherlock, qui regarde par la fenêtre sans aucune expression sur son visage.

« Arrête de penser à ce genre de truc, on va s'en sortir, okay ? On trouvera une solution pour coincer Marlow, prouver à ton frère que ce n'est pas... »

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allé en Italie, John ? »

Le médecin hausse les sourcils et se frotte les mains pour en retirer les miettes collées.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Moi j'y suis déjà allé. Longtemps. Enfin, six mois, dans un pensionnant sur le lac de Côme. Mes parents étaient en Amérique du Sud et ne pouvaient m'emmener avec eux et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de rester avec Mycroft. Alors je leur ai demandé si je pouvais partir, loin. J'avais seize ans. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment compris ce que c'était de vivre seul. »

La voix de Sherlock est douce, presque sage. Il a croisé ses bras sur la table et regarde toujours au dehors, la petite place du village animée par le marché hebdomadaire.

« On s'appelait une fois par semaine, mes parents et moi, parce que ça coûtait très cher, et ils ne trouvaient pas toujours un téléphone qui marchait. Je n'ai jamais appelé Mycroft. J'étais... si tranquille, tu sais ? Comme si je pouvais respirer pour la première fois. Comme si j'étais devenu... adulte. »

John a oublié depuis longtemps le petit déjeuner, le restaurant calme et les bruits du marché loin d'eux. Absorbé par l'histoire de son ami, c'est même la promesse d'avoir une balle entre les deux yeux qu'il oublie.

« Il faisait beau tous les jours, absolument tous les jours. Rien à voir avec Huntly... L'internat était sur les bords du lac. J'adorais les statues dans le parc. Et il y avait cet arbre, cet immense arbre, au pied duquel on révisait, toute la journée si on le pouvait. C'est là-bas que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un pour la première fois. »

Le détective cligne enfin les yeux et se penche légèrement vers John, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le blond se redresse et glisse ses mains pendantes entre ses jambes.

« Ça ne t'a pas fait bizarre, la première fois que tu as embrassé quelqu'un toi ? Moi si. On était côte à côte, j'étais si bien, je savais qu'on allait le fair, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai senti sa bouche sur la mienne... C'était agréable. Au début. Et puis sa langue a glissé entre mes lèvres et tout ce dont je me souvienne c'est de m'être dit... _Bon sang, c'est trop humide !_ »

John ouvre grand les yeux et explose d'un rire sonore qui fait sursauter la vieille dame au Beagle qui boit son thé, assise au bar central. Il secoue sommairement la tête et se penche un peu plus vers son ami pour lui confier à son tour.

« Bordel, moi aussi ! J'étais à une soirée avec des amis et j'emballais la plus jolie fille de la classe alors hors de question de m'enfuir en courant ! La pauvre fille, j'ai du la dégoûter à vie, je ne savais même pas comment bouger, comment la serrer contre moi... D'un œil extérieur, je suis sûr que c'était pathétique à voir. Mais tu as été plus précoce que moi ; moi j'avais 17ans. »

Le brun rit à son tour et attrape son café qu'il boit doucement.

« T'as eu tellement de chance d'être en pensionnant pendant six mois... Mes parents n'auraient jamais accepté que j'aille dans une école mixte. »

« Oh, les miens non plus. », sourit Sherlock et soudain, c'est John qui perd le sien.

Ils se regardent une seconde de plus avant que le blond ne baisse les yeux et gratte nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne.

« Ah... »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un problème... », déglutit Sherlock soudain terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Non, non ce n'est pas un problème c'est juste que... On n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé alors... »

« Chez Angelo, je t'ai dit que les filles n'étaient pas ma tasse de thé. »

« Oui mais quand je t'ai demandé si t'avais un petit ami tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

« Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps ! »

« Ah, alors ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »

Les deux amis se combattent du regard encore quelques secondes avant de rire à l'unisson autour de leurs verres qui tremblent au rythme de leur respiration hachée. À la fin du petit déjeuner, c'est Sherlock qui finit les biscottes que John ne veut plus.

* * *

><p><em>« M. Holmes, M. Watson, aidez-moi je vous en supplie ! »<em>

_« Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? »_

_« Posez votre arme docteur Watson. », ordonne un des trois hommes tout habillé de noir_

_Sherlock a levé ses mains en signe de rédemption. Ils sont six dans la pièce et les trois armes des hommes en noir pointent la tête d'Alexander Marlow, à genoux à terre. Il a le visage baigné de larmes et les yeux exorbités. Il murmure des '_Je ne veux pas mourir_', qui glacent le sang de l'ex-soldat._

_« Docteur Watson, posez votre arme, nous allons nous occuper de M. Marlow. », répète l'homme en se rapprochant de la nuque du condamné qui hurle à leur en faire vriller l'âme._

_« Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le ou je tire ! », crie John avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sherlock qui secoue sommairement la tête ce qui ne peut dire qu'une chose :_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe_. _

_Le seul homme cagoulé qui s'adresse à John soupire, lève les mains en signe de bonne foi et s'approche lentement du médecin._

_« Tout va bien, nous sommes... » _

_Un sifflement aigu et l'homme s'écroule en arrière, un filet de sang s'échappant d'entre ses yeux. Les deux autres hommes se retournent, cherchent de leurs yeux hagards qui a tiré mais des détonations résonnent à nouveau et leurs corps frappés par les balles sursautent plusieurs fois avant de sombrer sur place. Sherlock et John se sont réfugiés à terre, les mains sur leurs têtes mais ils n'ont pas été touchés et alors qu'ils se redressent, les gestes tremblants, face à eux se tient déjà debout Marlow, le visage encore humide de larmes allègrement coulées mais un sourire victorieux sur le visage._

_« Merci d'avoir retenu leur attention, Docteur Watson. Ces hommes du MI6 auraient vraiment pu me tuer vous savez... Heureusement que mon équipe est intervenue à temps. » _

_Marlow claque des doigts et apparaissent tout autour du détective et de son acolyte des hommes armés qui les visent._

_« Donnez-moi votre arme. », demande poliment Marlow en s'asseyant un genou à terre dans l'usine désaffectée qui sent le sang. _

_À peine John a tourné la tête que Sherlock secoue déjà la sienne pour lui faire comprendre d'accepter. Alexander attrape entre ses mains gantées le flingue de John et lui remet tout aussitôt une autre arme entre ses doigts, qu'il prend soin de coller le plus possible au manche._

_« Bien, maintenant que vos empreintes sont sur l'arme qui a servi à tuer trois membres du MI6, vous allez m'écouter. M. Holmes, votre frère travaille pour les Services Secrets et je soupçonne très fortement son équipe d'avoir intercepté mon Sextant qui devait m'être livré la semaine dernière, d'une valeur inestimable comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Alors, vous allez vous débrouiller pour vous le procurer et me le ramener à Huntly. Vous avez une semaine. Sinon quoi, Scotland Yard verra arriver par la poste un petit courrier avec l'arme du crime comportant vos empreintes docteur Watson. Je me demande ce qui vous attend (car il est évident que vous n'aurez aucune circonstances atténuantes) 20 ans ? 30 ans de réclusion criminelle ? Et vous monsieur Holmes, quel déshonneur pour votre brillante carrière et pour votre frère, que vous ayez couvert le meurtrier de ce ces hommes... » _

_« 300 000£. », s'empresse de dire Sherlock, toujours à terre, les pieds envahis par le sang des hommes qui se vident à côté d'eux._

_« Je vous demande pardon ? », demande Marlow avant de se redresser._

_« Je vous retrouve votre Sextant, en échange de quoi je veux 300 000£. »_

_« Vous ne manquez pas d'air monsieur Holmes... »_

_« Vous savez tout autant que moi que même sans l'arme avec les empreintes de John, nous risquons la prison. 300 000£ et nous disparaissons tous les deux. Et il n'y aura plus aucun témoin dans cette affaire. » _

_L'homme regarde tour à tour Sherlock et John, et sourit, avant de tapoter la joue du détective._

_« Marché conclu. » _

* * *

><p>John se réveille d'un bond et s'extirpe de son lit trempé par la sueur, avant de tituber, hagard, jusqu'à la valise qu'il ouvre d'un coup. Les 50 000£ sont toujours là et John doit se frotter les yeux pour être sûr qu'ils ne sont pas trempés de sang. Mais ils sont intacts et ses mains se mettent soudain à masser son visage, à griffer son front, tout, tout pour tenter de sortir de ce cauchemar...<p>

« John. »

Sherlock quitte son lit et vient se mettre à genoux à côté de son colocataire. Il pose un bras autour de ses épaules et le tourne vers lui mais le visage du médecin est frappé par la peur alors il l'attrape plus fermement et le colle contre son torse.

« Je vais trouver une solution. », murmure-t-il, le visage tordu contre celui de l'ex-soldat qui tremble.

« Ce sont mes empreintes qu'il y a sur le flingue Sherlock, laisse moi prendre le fric et je disparais... »

« _Je vais trouver une solution_. », répète-t-il en décroisant ses jambes maladroitement pressées contre celles de John pour coller un peu plus leurs torses ensemble.

Le médecin porte toujours son pyjama, un tee-shirt informe blanc humide par la sueur collé contre le torse nu du détective, mais il ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte. La main du brun caresse lentement son dos, comme un baume sur les cauchemars qui les envahissent chaque nuit et lentement, la respiration du médecin se fait plus lente, plus profonde, plus calme, enfin. Il reprend ses esprits, regarde avec dégoût la valise qu'il a osé considérer comme une alliée et sent enfin la chaleur du corps de Sherlock contre le sien. Le détective ne porte qu'un boxer et tous les deux assis en tailleur par terre ont les jambes qui se touchent et les bras du détective le serrent, comme s'ils l'empêchaient de tomber.

« Sherlock... », murmure le blond, posant ses mains sur les bras nus de son ami pour le faire reculer, ce que le plus jeune fait automatiquement. « Sherlock, je... »

Ils se regardent enfin. Les doigts du brun serrent doucement la jonction entre le cou et les épaules de son ami, John entrouvre la bouche, Sherlock se penche, et l'embrasse.

Il a les lèvres bien trop douces pour un geste aussi violent et la façon dont ses yeux se ferment, comme s'il était en paix, font ouvrir ceux de John plus grands encore. Ses lèvres à lui se referment et ses mains se resserrent autour des bras qu'il repousse.

« Attends, Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Je croyais que... »

« Non... _Non _je ne voulais pas que tu... qu'on se... putain Sherlock... », soupire-t-il avant de poser son front contre celui de son ami. « Juste... reste comme ça okay ? Reste avec moi. »

« Je reste toujours avec toi, John. »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu nous fasses tuer, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock émet un petit rire malgré lui. Les mains du blond sont remontées jusqu'à son visage qu'il tient fermement.

« Trop humide, hein ? »

« J'étais jeune... »

« Et maintenant tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge. Et bien, c'est du joli. »

« Tais toi. »

Assis sur le parquet qui craque, les deux hommes se tiennent l'un à l'autre, parfaitement unis pour la première fois.

* * *

><p><em>« Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »<em>

_« Ce n'est pas nous qui... »_

_« Une caméra vous a filmé entrant dans un entrepôt et en sortir 30 minutes après, entrepôt dans lequel trois de mes hommes sont morts ! L'histoire est devenue publique, les journaux ne parlent que de ça, je suis pris à la gorge par mes supérieurs, il leur faut un coupable si cette vidéo fuite sur internet je ne... »_

_« Laisse moi une semaine pour arranger ça Mycroft. »_

_« Sherlock, si un témoin confirme vous avoir vu sur place, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous, est-ce que tu en es conscient ? »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »_

_« Bien sûr, tu n'as _jamais_ eu besoin de moi. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette histoire et si je peux sortir John Watson de là, je... »_

_« Arrête de m'appeler. » _

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc du parc principal, Sherlock fait tourner dans sa main le téléphone qu'il laisse éteint depuis une semaine. Tout ce qui leur suffit de faire, c'est de rencontrer Marlow, lui donner le Sextant, prendre le reste de l'argent et disparaitre. Son faux passeport est déjà prêt, celui de John sera rapide à faire, une fois qu'ils auront retrouvé son contact faussaire à Dundee. Ils devraient disparaitre en Amérique du Sud, en premier lieu. Ils pourraient peut-être aller là où ses parents étaient partis, l'été de ses 16ans. Ils lui ont toujours dit qu'ils avaient vu de magnifiques paysages. En comparaison à la grisaille d'Huntly, Sherlock aimerait beaucoup montrer à John de belles choses.<p>

C'était un peu idiot de l'embrasser, Sherlock en a bien conscience. Mais comme il en a eu _envie_. John n'est pas parfait, il ne fait pas partie des canons de la beauté. Il est plus petit que Sherlock aussi, et même s'il était pratique de l'embrasser lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux assis, debout, hors de question que le plus jeune ne se fasse un torticolis à chaque fois qu'il veut embrasser son partenaire. Et avec le peu de sommeil et la mauvaise bouffe, sa peau est devenue fade et froide, ses cernes empirent son petit air de cocker, que Sherlock a envie de protéger. Sherlock a envie de faire tellement de chose pour John.

Pas étonnant qu'il soit prêt à quitter le Royaume-Uni, sa carrière et son violon. La promesse d'être avec l'ex-soldat est bien plus belle que tout le reste.

« Deux jours. », énonce simplement son ami en prenant place à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sherlock secoue légèrement la tête et lâche :

« Non. »

John inspire et masse fermement ses cuisses. Il ne semble pas plus étonné que ça. Pas plus choqué non plus d'ailleurs.

« Il va envoyer le flingue à Scotland Yard, même quand tu lui auras donné son Sextant, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Dans le cas, peu probable, où il ne nous tuera pas. »

« Voilà. »

« Et tu n'as toujours pas voulu prévenir Mycroft. »

Il faut une longue minute de silence avant que le brun ne réponde finalement :

« L'histoire est publique John, ils ne parlent que de ça à Londres. Les hommes que Marlow a fait tuer faisaient partie du service de Mycroft. Il ne pourra rien faire pour nous protéger. »

« Oh... j'ai compris. », sourit soudain l'ex-soldat en regardant les pigeons assez courageux pour se rapprocher de leurs pieds. « Il ne pourra pas nous protéger, c'est évident. Alors, tu ne le contactes pas pour le protéger, _lui_. »

Sherlock tourne enfin la tête et regarde son ami sourire aussi calmement que la situation est desespérée.

* * *

><p>Son verre vide frappant maladroitement le bar en acajou, John se redresse sur son tabouret et commande d'une voix nauséeuse.<p>

« Un autre. »

« Oui m'sieur. », répond le barman en versant le whisky dans le verre du médecin.

Ça fait une heure que Sherlock est parti faire Dieu sait quoi et que John collectionne dans son estomac un alcool bien trop bon et bien trop cher. Là où ils iront ensuite, pas sûr qu'il trouve encore un scotch aussi fin, alors, autant se bourrer une dernière fois la gueule avec classe.

À chaque fois qu'il porte le verre à ses lèvres cependant, ce n'est pas aux glaçons qu'il pense, mais à la bouche de Sherlock. Parce que, si beaucoup de choses lui sont passées par la tête ce soir là, pour sûr, la répulsion n'en a jamais fait partie. Parce qu'il y a des choses que _môssieur_ Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas, comme par exemple le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois que John embrassait un homme. Mais ça ne semblait pas correct de le lui dire. Le plus jeune serait très certainement jaloux de savoir que le soldat Watson a déjà retrouvé sous une tente un supérieur à la bouche bien trop douée et aux mains baladeuses. Un bon souvenir, dans l'horreur de la guerre.

Le blond se redresse et du coin de l'œil, il voit sur le tabouret à sa droite, le détective qui le regarde de ses grands yeux clairs, trempé comme s'il avait pris une douche tout habillé.

« Il pleut ? », questionne le médecin.

« Huntly. », répond son ami d'un haussement d'épaule.

« Ville de merde... », soupire-t-il tout haut avant de sortir un billet de 20£ de sa poche qu'il met directement dans la main du barman. « Ça, c'est pour le whisky. Et ça, c'est pour te féliciter d'avoir le courage de vivre ici à l'année. », rajoute-t-il en même temps qu'un autre billet.

Sherlock sourit et aide son colocataire à descendre du tabouret - même s'il n'est pas si saoul que ça - avant qu'ils ne sortent tous les deux dans la rue baignée d'une pluie diluvienne. Ils se regardent, ré-haussent leurs cols et enfoncent leurs mains dans leurs poches avant d'avancer sur le trottoir désert. Il faut à peine une minute avant que le médecin ne soit trempé jusqu'aux os et les effets de l'alcool semblent se calmer violemment.

« On fait quoi demain ? »

« Ce que tu veux. »

« Y'a un château abandonné qu'il faut voir il parait. »

« On ira. »

« J'aimerai bien appeler Harry, aussi. »

« Non, elle est probablement sur écoute et il... »

« Sherlock, on va peut-être se faire buter demain soir. Je voudrais juste appeler une dernière fois ma sœur. »

Le détective s'arrête soudain au milieu de la rue et John ne peut qu'en faire de même.

« Quoi ? »

« Pardonne-moi John. »

« De quoi ? », sourit le blond en plissant les yeux sous l'effet des centaines de gouttes qui fouettent son visage.

« De ne pas avoir trouvé une solution. »

L'ex-soldat hausse une épaule et pince ses lèvres sur le côté gauche de son visage.

« Ça arrive. »

« Tu ne m'en veux pas... ? »

« Tu sais Sherlock, quand je me suis fait tirer dessus en Afghanistan, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. J'ai du attendre 7 heures allongé sur le sable avant qu'on ne me retrouve. Depuis, tout a un goût de... _bonus_. »

« Mais tu aurais pu vouloir profiter de ce bonus pour... te marier. Avoir des enfants. Participer à _La Roue de la Fortune_. »

Le blond rit en relevant son visage vers les nuages lourds et sourit à son ami.

« Vivre à côté de toi a été le meilleur des bonus. »

Ils se regardent, se sourient, décidément seuls dans un drame dont aucun des deux n'a la naïveté de croire qu'ils pourront s'en sortir et dans ce dernier soir où leurs cœurs battent et leurs bouches se parlent, Sherlock demande, pour la première et dernière fois :

« Laisse-moi t'embrasser. »

John fronce un peu les sourcils, passe sa main sur son visage ruisselant et la remet dans sa poche.

« Ça sera plus humide que jamais. »

« Je saurai m'en accommoder. »

Le plus vieux retient un rire et regarde ses pieds quelques instants. Probablement leur dernière soirée.

« D'accord. », murmure-t-il, et bizarrement, ça semble être la meilleure des réponses.

Sherlock sourit à son tour, s'approche d'un pas et pose ses mains sur le visage du blond. De ses pouces, il caresse ses joues trempées et regarde ses yeux d'un gris chaud qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. John est petit, cerné et vieux. Mais John est beau. Alors, Sherlock penche en avant son visage, ignore la petite douleur dans sa nuque et capture de ses lèvres celles qui s'ouvrent automatiquement, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

La bouche qu'il embrasse a encore le goût du whisky, elle est chaude et terriblement addictive et au dehors la pluie qui s'abat sur eux disparait, s'éteint, pour ne laisser place qu'à ce baiser. Contre sa langue, celle de John glisse et s'emmêle. Pas une seconde le blond ne le laisse faire, non, c'est une danse parfaitement maitrisée par deux partenaires qui s'accrochent au souffle de l'autre. Et la main de John qui attrape sa nuque n'arrange pas les choses. C'est comme un retour à la réalité, aussi mouillée soit-elle, et plus rien ne retient vraiment Sherlock Holmes, qui attend ça depuis _si_ longtemps. De ses mains gantées il attrape le col de John et le pousse à reculons jusqu'au mur d'une épicerie fermée depuis au moins dix ans. Il presse sa bouche contre la sienne, l'envahit de sa langue plus possessive que jamais, l'étouffe de toute cette affection qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage de révéler avant.

Et John n'est pas en reste, la main qui encercle la nuque du plus jeune serre plus fort encore cette ancre charnelle, alors que l'autre main a glissée sous le manteau noir pour s'accrocher à son dos. C'est comme hier, mais en plus vrai. C'est comme toujours, mais en plus beau.

Ils s'accrochent et ne font qu'un, se perdent contre la bouche de l'autre, murmurent des mots incompréhensibles qui ont l'audace d'en demander plus et leurs corps, trempés et collants semblent vouloir se fondre l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus jamais se quitter.

« Je veux pas crever, Sherlock. », murmure soudain John, à bout de souffle, le front collé à celui de son ami.

Et pour ne plus l'entendre, le brun reprend sa bouche et les fait taire de la plus belle des manières.

* * *

><p>Pour sûr, le <em>Huntly Hotel<em> aurait bien des choses à revoir. Déjà sa devanture, avec son néon de mauvais goût et la fissure entre le deuxième et troisième étage qui menace d'ouvrir en deux le petit immeuble. L'accueil n'est pas en reste, avec le petit meuble en bois où la vieille propriétaire fait plus de mots croisés qu'elle n'enregistre le nom de nouveaux clients, et les napperons sur la commode du fond ; tout a une impression de maison de retraite qui ferait fuir le plus simple des touristes. Et même si la cage d'escalier est si petite qu'il y est impossible d'étendre les bras, et que la moquette est bouffée par les mythes, ça n'empêche pas Sherlock de serrer John encore plus fort contre lui, sa langue perdue dans la bouche du médecin.

Ils s'embrassent depuis qu'ils sont sortis du pub, comme deux adolescents qui découvrent la vie, et s'ils ont réussit à se retenir en entrant dans l'hôtel pour ne pas terrifier l'intendante, maintenant qu'ils sont à l'abris des regards au beau milieu des marches, ils gémissent contre la bouche de l'autre et glissent leurs mains glacées sous leurs vêtements.

John a rarement vu le torse de Sherlock. Souvent il s'est demandé comment un mec aux idées aussi sombres pouvait avoir une peau aussi blanche. Sherlock, c'est un peu la personnification de la contradiction. Le plus égoïste des fidèles amis, le plus sociopathe des faiseurs de justice, le plus sensuel des puceaux.

Contre sa bouche, John émet un demi-sourire en repensant aux dires de Mycroft. Il est décidement impossible de faire confiance à un homme du gouvernement. Soudain, comme si Sherlock lit dans ses pensées, le détective se sépare du corps contre lequel il se frotte et sourit avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Les murs sont fins. », prévient John, déjà en train de retirer sa veste au milieu de la pièce.

« La propriétaire a perdu son sonotone. »

« Et aurais-tu quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Ça aurait été hautement romantique, mais non. », sourit Sherlock en venant se coller au corps qu'il déshabille de lui-même.

John lève les mains en signe de rédemption en explosant de rire. Le brun a tout juste le temps de laisser tomber son manteau trempé au sol avant de reprendre le déshabillage forcé qu'il impose à son aîné.

« Quoi ? », demande-t-il en léchant ses lèvres humides par leurs baisers et la pluie.

« Ta vision du romantisme est exceptionnelle, Sherlock. », ironise le blond.

« Oh crois moi, je peux être _très _romantique. », répond-il d'un sourire charmeur.

« D'ici 24h on aura chacun une balle plantée entre les deux yeux, alors pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. »

Cette fois le détective ne rit plus et ralentit ses gestes en baissant les yeux. John tousse sobrement, bien conscient que ce n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à dire et caresse de ses mains trempées la nuque de Sherlock qui l'est tout autant, tandis que son cadet déboutonne un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il lui faut moins d'une minute avant de laisser John torse nu face à lui, et si, lorsqu'il fut soldat, le blond était bien plus musclé, il n'a pas à rougir des abdos discrets qui sculptent son ventre et de ses pectoraux si virils que Sherlock se met automatiquement à genoux devant lui.

De sa bouche, le détective embrasse, lèche et mordille le torse qu'il a découvert, caresse de ses mains le dos qu'il soutient, gémissant sans honte aux doigts du soldat qui se perdent dans ses boucles brunes. Ils se tiennent l'un à l'autre, le souffle court et les gestes vifs, et sur la peau frissonnante du plus vieux, Sherlock comprend qu'il ne tremble pas simplement d'appréhension.

« Tu es gelé... », soupire-t-il en se redressant. « Déshabille-toi et va dans mon lit. J'arrive. », murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau les lèvres qu'il aime tant.

John hoche la tête et regarde son ami encore habillé disparaitre dans le couloir. Avec le parquet qui craque, il reconnait à l'ouïe le chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain qu'emprunte le détective. Au sol, son manteau. John se met à genoux, et fouille dans ses poches.

* * *

><p>C'est bien la première fois que la plomberie de l'établissement donne à Sherlock l'envie de hurler les insultes les plus vulgaires de son répertoire, mais lorsqu'il parvient enfin à faire couler une eau chaude et non pas tiède, il sursaute de bonheur et se précipite dans le couloir pour aller chercher John. La douche est petite et le rideau avec les petits chats dessinés dessus lui donnent de l'urticaire mais l'idée de se coller nu contre le corps du médecin pardonne tout. La main sur la clenche de leur chambre, il pousse la porte qui grince et entrouvre les lèvres mais ce qu'il voit l'arrête net.<p>

« Je te rappellerai bientôt. Bonne soirée... enfin, salut quoi. »

Assis par terre dos à lui, John détache de son oreille le portable du détective qu'il éteint, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Son visage est paisible, sûr de lui. C'est le visage du soldat qui envoie ses troupes à leur dernier combat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Je t'ai dis que je voulais appeler Harry, Sherlock. », explique John en se redressant, déjà prêt à se battre.

« Pas avec _mon_ téléphone ! Il est sur écoute ! »

« Sherlock, on ne s'en sort pas... »

« Je t'ai dit que je trouverai une solution ! »

« Ouais, et nous voilà dans une ville paumée, d'un côté recherchés par les flics pour le meurtre de trois agents du MI6 et de l'autre côté piégés par un parrain de la mafia qui, _quoi qu'il arrive_, nous buttera demain soir ! Elle est où ta solution Sherlock, hein ? Elle est où ? Parce que, putain, si ton idée c'est qu'on s'emballe et qu'on couche ensemble pour tenter de me faire oublier la réunion avec Marlow, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne marche pas ! »

« Mon idée c'est de s'enfuir demain, avec le reste de l'argent, d'aller à Dundee récupérer le faux passeport que je t'ai commandé et de disparaitre avec toi ! », aboie si fort le détective que la petite fenêtre en tremble.

John se tait instantanément et ouvre grands les yeux.

« C'est la seule solution. Depuis le début. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé les 300 000£ à Marlow. Je savais que quoi qu'il se passe, on était coincés d'un côté ou de l'autre. Alors demain, on y va, on s'arrange pour que Marlow soit de bonne humeur et ne nous tue pas. On prend le reste de l'argent et... on disparait. »

Ils restent longtemps à regarder leurs pieds immobiles, sans un bruit, sans une once de courage pour se parler honnêtement de ce qui les anime et les terrifie.

« Tu peux prendre la douche... il y a de l'eau chaude ce soir. »

À quelques mètres de la valise qu'ils ont caché sous le matelas du plus jeune, John hoche sobrement la tête et disparait dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>« <em>En 1746, pendant la rébellion jacobite, le château fut occupé par les troupes du gouvernement britannique. Par la suite, il devint une sorte de carrière, jusqu'à ce qu'un antiquaire tente au XIXe de sauver ce qui restait. Aujourd'hui, ses restes sont gérés par Historic Scotland, l'agence d'Écosse des monuments historiques<em>. »

« On ne peut pas dire qu'ils font un travail exemplaire... »

John relève le nez du fascicule vers Sherlock puis vers le château en ruine qu'ils ont mis une heure à trouver. Il a envie de grimacer devant la mauvaise foi du détective mais il faut dire qu'il ne reste du château que des murs, quelques pierres par-ci par là, bref, autant dire que ce n'est pas Buckingham Palace.

« Très bien, nous avons vu des pierres entassées qui datent du 14e siècle - _très impressionnant_ - est-ce qu'on peut rentrer maintenant, John ? »

« Non, on a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester 5 minutes, allez, viens. », l'encourage son ami en repliant maladroitement la carte qu'il enfourne dans sa poche avant d'avancer sur le chemin boueux.

Sherlock lève haut les yeux au ciel mais le médecin est persuadé que c'est de la comédie alors il l'ignore et contourne les ruines en découvrant une tour quasiment intacte. Heuresement, la face sud est beaucoup plus impressionnante, si bien que même Sherlock se met à l'inspecter sans ouvrir les lèvres. Avec le crachin et la grisaille, l'ambiance pourrait être facilement morbide, mais étonnamment, les deux hommes prennent plaisir à se balader dans le parc, à lire la brochure, à tenter d'apercevoir à travers une fenêtre sans vitre la fameuse cheminée que l'on dit majestueuse.

« Ah, je crois que je la vois. », dit soudain Sherlock en attrapant la manche de John pour le tirer à lui, mais il ne réalise pas que lui-même est sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir à travers une fissure alors pour sûr, aucune chance que le plus vieux ne la voit également.

« C'est trop haut pour moi, Sherlock... », grommelle le blond en tentant de trouver une autre ouverture.

« Tu veux que je te porte ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu me portes. »

« Tu ne veux pas voir la cheminée ? »

« Si mais je préférerais la voir en gardant toute ma dignité. »

«_ Hey !_ », retentit une voix derrière eux qui les fait sursauter.

Arrive en boitant un petit homme si courbé qu'il en parait bossu, une casquette en tweed sur sa tête chauve et une peau marquée par les années - à moins que ça ne soit des siècles. Malgré les couches superposées de ses pulls en maille et de son imperméable, on peut aisément deviner qu'il est maigrissime, en témoignent ses deux jambes fines.

« Vous n'allez tout d'même pas rentrer dans l'château, malheureux ? », s'enquit l'homme en relevant sa casquette pour mieux les voir.

« Pourquoi, il est hanté ? », demande Sherlock bien peu impressionné.

« Non, parce que c'est interdit. »

« _Ouh_, j'ai peur. », grimace le détective.

« Désolé, on ne savait pas... », s'excuse John en souriant de toute sa bonne foi watsonienne.

« Faut pas faire les malins ! Y'a toujours des gamins qui rentrent dedans et on est obligé de leur courir après. Les pierres elles tiennent pas v'savez, alors vous rentrez et hop vous en prenez une sur l'crâne. Si vous voulez voir la ch'minée faut prendre un rendez-vous pour faire une visite. C'est tous les samedis. »

« Formidable, pourrais-tu réserver John ? Nous n'avons rien de prévu samedi prochain n'est-ce pas ? Oh non, _zut_, on sera sans doute morts d'ici là... », ironise Sherlock en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide l'air de dire _Quel dommage_.

Le garde forestier ouvre si grands ses yeux qu'il semble effacer de ce simple geste toutes les petites rides formées au coin de ses paupières. D'un signe de la main, John le rassure en lui disant que son ami est farceur, et promet au vieil homme qu'ils resteront à une distance raisonnable du château. Les remontrances murmurées s'éloignant d'eux à pas claudiquant, les deux hommes silencieux retournent sur le chemin de terre pour admirer de loin la bâtisse en ruine.

* * *

><p>Dans le seul restaurant de la ville, John finit sa part de tarte aux pommes en poussant une petite plainte de bonheur. Ils ont commandé tellement de plats qu'ils n'en ont pas finit la moitié et <em>même Sherlock<em> en a redemandé. Ce soir, ils ont parlé de Baker Street, de la planque où le plus jeune a caché ses clopes pendant tout ce temps, de comment John a enfin réussit à trouver un mot de passe pour son ordinateur que Sherlock n'a jamais réussit à décoder et de l'Italie où il a passé ses vacances linguistiques.

Lorsqu'un peu de sauce a glissé sur la joue du brun, c'est le pouce de John qui est venu l'essuyer, d'une façon aussi simple que le détective a passé sa main sur le dos de son ami lorsque celui-ci a glissé qu'il faisait froid. Pas à un seul instant ils n'ont osé penser que ça aurait pu être ça leur quotidien. Tant mieux, car au fond de leurs carcasses qu'ils veulent impénétrables, se cachent des enfants terrifiés par l'avenir.

« Monsieur Holmes ? »

L'appelé relève la tête et découvre le visage de leur serveur bien plus blanc qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Un monsieur vous attend dehors. »

À travers la fenêtre, ils reconnaissent la berline de Marlow. C'est John qui prend le portefeuille de la poche de Sherlock pour en sortir plus de billets que nécessaires et le serveur est assez intelligent pour les accepter sans un mot. Ils entrent dans la voiture dont on a ouvert la porte arrière droite. Bien sûr, Marlow n'est pas là, alors ils se laissent guider dans un silence pesant dans les quelques rues de la petite ville qu'ils quittent, avant d'emprunter une étroite route de campagne que John reconnait immédiatement. Il tourne vivement la tête vers son colocataire qui lui sourit. Dans la pénombre, ils distinguent déjà la tour du château de Huntly.

Lorsque la voiture se gare, leur chauffeur sort un revolver qu'il braque sur eux, et si bien élevés qu'ils sont, ils suivent un autre homme plus costaud encore qui les guide jusqu'au château. Il y a une épaisse porte en bois qu'ils avaient croisé pourtant scellée tout à l'heure, mais présentement bien ouverte et John sourit à l'idée de la tête que ferait le garde forestier en les voyant rentrer impunément comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'une pierre tombera sur la tête de Marlow.

Ils font quelque pas dans l'enceinte des ruines, sur un sol humide où plusieurs fois leurs chevilles se tordent à cause du manque de lumière. Les deux hommes de main du mafioso ont des lampes mais qu'ils utilisent pour leur propre salut. Ce n'est pas très poli mais John aime trop vivre pour faire un commentaire tout haut. Ils sont attirés ensuite au pied d'un escalier en colimaçon qui s'enfoncent dans la terre et même si l'idée de s'enterrer ne leur plait guère, ils perçoivent de la lumière en bas, alors advienne que pourra.

À quelques mètres de là, il y a une immense cave sculptée, retenue par des arches de pierre que John a vu sur la brochure. Une histoire de réserve d'eau ou un truc comme ça. Il ne s'en rappelle pas bien parce qu'au moment où il a commencé à lire ce paragraphe, Sherlock léchait ses propres lèvres sèches et le spectacle avait été bien trop excitant pour réussir à se concentrer. Au centre de la pièce, il y a Marlow. Avec sa veste en cuir marron et ses chaussures qui doivent valoir leur loyer annuel de Baker Street, il est plus flippant que jamais.

« Monsieur Holmes. »

« Monsieur Marlow. », salut le détective en regardant tout autour d'eux - _quatre gardes en tout_.

« J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre dîner. »

« Avez-vous l'argent ? », s'empresse de demander Sherlock, les mains croisées dans son dos, et son air est si présomptueux que le mafioso ne peut qu'en sourire.

Il hoche simplement la tête, fait un signe à ses sbires qui leur apportent trois valises qu'ils ouvrent instantanément, et devant tant de petits billets, il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose à dire :

« Oh putain, merde. »

Tous les hommes présents tournent la tête vers John qui lève les mains.

« Désolé. »

« Monsieur Holmes, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai remplis ma part du contrat. 300 000£ en tout, en comptant la valise que je vous ai déjà donné. Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas vous faire tuer, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Alors, donnez moi le Sextant, disparaissez où vous voulez et l'histoire s'arrête là... »

John hoche rapidement la tête, tangue sur ses pieds en serrant les poings, comme un chien de course prêt à sauter sur son prix, mais Sherlock semble savourer cet instant détestable, le menton relevé et les mains toujours jointes en son dos. Il fait un silence de mort dans cette cave humide pendant près d'une minute avant que le détective ne lâche :

« Okay, tuez-nous. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? », s'enquit Marlow en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais, on te demande pardon ? », renchérit John en tournant la tête vers son colocataire à l'humour plus que douteux.

« Merci pour l'argent, bravo pour avoir réussi à parfaitement empiler tous les petits billets c'est très joli, mais tuez-nous. Je n'ai pas votre Sextant. »

L'ambiance se réchauffe soudain, d'une chaleur similaire à celle d'un volcan où John se voit mourir encore et encore, et tandis que les sbires s'accrochent plus fort à leurs armes, Marlow lève la main pour les retenir et s'approche d'un pas.

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Vous m'avez donné un cadran du collier de lunette. »

« Non c'était un cadran que j'ai dévissé sur une longue-vue au _Natural History Museum_ à Londres avant de partir. »

« _Sherlock_... », aboie John dont chaque membre est terrassé de violents frissons.

« Désolé, John. », s'excuse Sherlock en haussant une épaule, le visage toujours droit, sans une once de courage pour regarder son colocataire.

« _Désolé_ ? Tu es_ désolé_ ? Sherlock Holmes est désolé ! Tu vas nous faire tuer à cause de ton foutu égo et tu es _désolé_ ? »

« Tu as dis que tout avait un goût de bonus et bien voilà, le bonus s'arrête ici ! », s'énerve soudain le brun en se tournant pour faire face à son ami qu'il surplombe de toute son insupportable suffisance.

« Tuez les... », intervient Marlow, las, agitant une main par-dessus son épaule.

« _Non_ ! Non Marlow, je vous retrouverai votre putain de Sextant, laissez moi quelque jours et... »

« Trop tard docteur Watson, si seulement votre ami avait été un peu plus intelligent, nous aurions pu nous quitter en bon termes... »

Marlow claque des doigts et les quatre sbires relève leur Kal-7 face à leurs cibles. John sursaute, le douloureux et très tangible souvenir de l'Afghanistan bouffant ses tripes et sa raison, l'envahissant comme la pire des tempêtes de sable.

« Je te déteste Sherlock Holmes, vivre à côté de toi a été le pire des bonus. », gémit-il de sa voix mangée par la peur, levant les mains comme ordonné par leurs ravisseurs.

« Tu as dis exactement le contraire hier soir. »

« C'était avant de savoir à quel point tu es con. »

« Ne sois pas vulgaire... », soupire Sherlock en commençant à se mettre à genoux, suivant lui aussi les ordres des hommes de main qui les surplombent de leurs armes.

« Vu la situation je suis vulgaire si je veux ! Je pourrai te tuer moi-même... Je _devrais_ te tuer moi-même... Oui, faisons ça, j'emprunte un Kal à ces messieurs et j'en finis avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« _Silence !_ »

Le médecin se tait instantanément et relève les yeux vers l'homme qui a crié : Marlow, un pied sur les marches qu'il commençait à remonter, une valise dans chaque main, la tête redressée vers la sortie. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la cave et lorsqu'ils tendent l'oreille, ils perçoivent des bruits de pas au-dessus d'eux, des voix étouffées puis une, beaucoup plus claire :

« _Ils ne doivent pas être loin_... »

Marlow redescend aussi silencieusement que possible et vient murmurer à ses sbires d'une voix bouffée par la colère :

« Idiots ! Vous vous êtes fait suivre ! »

« Non monsieur Marlow, impossible ! Ils ont du nous retrouver... »

« Qui aurait... », mais soudain, l'homme s'arrête et regarde Sherlock d'un air froid et ravageur. « Vous avez appelé votre frère. »

« Non. », s'empresse de répondre Sherlock, les mains légèrement tremblantes derrière sa nuque, les yeux cherchant à apercevoir ce qu'il se passe dans les marches, même s'ils ne peuvent rien voir d'où ils sont.

« C'est moi. », avoue le docteur d'une voix froide et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, tous les regards se tournent vers lui. « Hier soir j'ai pas appelé Harry, j'ai appelé ton frère Sherlock... Je lui ai dit que la transaction se ferait ce soir. C'est le MI6 qui vient nous chercher. »

La pression sur les armes se fait soudain si molle qu'il est évident que chaque homme de main a comprit qu'ils étaient encerclés. Marlow, aussi rouge que le sang pourri qui coule dans ses veines leur commande aussi bas que possible d'éteindre les lumières et se précipitant à l'autre bout de la cave où deux tunnels se trouvent, il leur murmure un dernier « Tuez-les » qui glace le sang du soldat.

Il y a une seconde de confusion, où la dernière lampe à pétrole est éteinte et il fait aussi noir que dans leurs cauchemars les plus anxiogènes. Ils sont encore à genoux et lorsqu'une première détonation résonne, le médecin a le réflexe d'hurler le nom de son meilleur ami, mais c'est un gémissement inhumain qui en sort. Il sent de l'agitation à côté de lui, un combat, sans aucun doute. D'un réflexe primitif il se lève, avance à tâtons les mains levées droits devant lui, une petite lampe s'allume soudain à sa droite et il bondit sur le sbire qui n'a pas le temps de relever son arme que déjà l'ex-soldat l'assène de coups. L'homme s'écroule, emporte avec lui la petite lampe que le blond cherche rapidement de ses mains tremblantes au sol, mais rien alors il se redresse, se rapproche du bruit qui bourdonne à ses oreilles et sursaute lorsqu'il sent deux mains encercler son cou.

Il se débat, longuement, tente de donner des coups de coude en arrière mais l'homme semble invincible. Il tente de crier aussi, mais c'est physiquement impossible. Dans la nuit noire, sa tête tourne plus que jamais, les cris des hommes au-dessus d'eux s'intensifient alors que son cœur ralentit ses battements. Sur le sol en pierre, il trébuche soudain, emporte avec lui l'homme qui le tue à petits feux et se sent tomber lourdement quelques mètres plus bas. Le bruit sec de la nuque de son agresseur qui a rompu, est ironiquement le plus beau son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

Désorienté, la gorge brûlante et le souffle rauque, il fouille l'homme immobile et remercie Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu en tombant sur la petite lampe de poche qu'il allume. Il regarde rapidement autour de lui et comprend qu'il est tombé dans un renfoncement dont il réussit à s'extirper sans mal. La peur parfois, est la meilleure des alliés.

Il n'y a plus un seul bruit dans la cave et l'absence de vie lui fait craindre pour la seule qui importe vraiment. Parce qu'il a bien entendu des détonations mais pas une seule fois la voix de Sherlock. Il aimerait bien que la dernière chose qu'il ait dite à Sherlock ne soit pas « _Faisons ça, j'emprunte un Kal à ces messieurs et j'en finis avec toi_ ». John n'en a pas fini avec Sherlock. Il n'en aura jamais fini avec lui.

« Sherlock ? »

« John ! », répond le brun qui se précipite contre lui, attiré par la lumière de sa lampe de poche. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'as rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, non tout va bien. Putain Sherlock j'ai cru que tu avais été touché, j'ai cru que... », commence à rire le blond qui de ses mains caresse le visage de son ami, lui collant ainsi la lampe torche contre la joue.

« C'est bon, j'ai pu en avoir un. »

« J'en ai eu deux. »

Ils se sourient encore une seconde avant de réaliser que l'équation n'est pas parfaite. Et il suffit d'une détonation, _d'une seule_, pour que Sherlock Holmes comprenne que les bonus ne sont pas éternels. C'est d'abord la lampe qui tombe dans un bruit sec contre le sol en terre, puis tout le corps de John qui se raidit, se recule d'un pas et manque de s'écrouler.

« _John !_ », hurle le détective, en le retenant entre ses bras.

Des pas au loin, le sbire s'enfuit. Bien sûr, il a touché sa cible. Tout est flou, tout est si froid, mais pas autant que la main de John qui se resserre sur son avant-bras. Le détective se penche maladroitement pour rattraper la lampe torche qu'il redresse vers le visage de son meilleur ami, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, puis il la baisse, le long de son cou, de son torse et à son ventre, enfin. La tâche sombre envahit chaque fibre de son pull, au même rythme qu'elle envahit la raison du brun qui retient un gémissement de haine envers cette balle qui s'est logée dans le corps qu'il aime.

« Faut sortir de là Sherlock... », murmure John, la bouche pleine d'une bave incontrôlable.

Ils ne disent plus rien quand le plus jeune soutient d'un bras qu'il veut plus dur que les pierres qui les entourent le corps du médecin et les attire vers un des tunnels. Il prend celui de gauche car il l'a lu dans la brochure, les deux débouchent sur un coin différent du parc.

Le chemin est sinueux, couvert de pierres traitresses qui fait trembler leurs pieds et gémir le médecin qui presse un peu plus sa main contre sa plaie. Il y a juste sa respiration hachée qui résonne contre les murs humides puisque Sherlock n'a pas dans son vocabulaire assez de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressent actuellement.

« Pourvu que ce ne soit pas la sortie qu'ait prit Marlow... », rit faiblement John.

« Tais-toi, garde des forces. »

John resserre sa main autour de l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuie et ferme les lèvres. Mieux vaut que Sherlock ne voit pas le sang qui s'en échappe.

Le temps n'a jamais été aussi long, ce sont des kilomètres qu'ils parcourent, des siècles peut-être, une époque étrange où Sherlock repense à toutes les fois où John est sorti dîner avec des filles sans aucun intérêt. Il aurait du lui demander de rester avec lui. À chaque fois. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser passer une minute de cette vie sans tenir contre lui l'homme qui a tout changé. Sherlock aurait dû le tenir tellement de fois contre lui, pour plein d'autres raisons que celle de sa mort qui le guette.

Lorsque le chemin remonte enfin et qu'ils respirent l'air frais de ce 17 décembre, John expire une plainte inhumaine qui oblige son colocataire à l'amener le plus vite possible contre le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque.

« J'ai froid Sherlock... »

« Je sais, je sais, attends... »

Il retire son manteau noir qu'il glisse maladroitement sur les épaules de son ami avant de se redresser.

« Attends-moi là, je vais trouver une solution, d'accord ? »

« Sherlock... », murmure John à bout de force, agitant deux doigts pour le forcer à se rapprocher, chose qu'il fait sur-le-champ. « ... T'as intérêt d'en trouver une cette fois-ci. »

D'un sourire, il lui fait comprendre qu'il l'a entendu et se relève. Il ne s'attarde pas sur cette vision infâme et s'enfuit dans la forêt sombre qui reprend bien vite son rideau de silence morbide.

Lorsque John rouvre les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, toujours pas l'ombre d'un détective. Il y a bien quelques bruits de pas qui se rapprochent mais la façon dont son épiderme se tend lui fait craindre le pire. Et c'est bien peu dire.

« Docteur Watson... »

« Marlow... », gémit-il, allongé au sol, une main pressée sur son ventre qui se vide.

L'homme se penche face à lui et le braque de son arme de poing qu'il colle presque à son torse.

« Vous avez pris la mauvaise sortie. »

« Il faut bien que le bonus s'arrête un jour. », sourit-il faiblement.

Dans le parc du château Huntly, il suffit d'une dernière détonation pour que tout s'arrête.

* * *

><p><em>Un mois plus tard.<em>

« Pas envie. »

« Sherlock, ne fais pas l'enfant... », soupire Mycroft, une cuillère de soupe à la main, qu'il tente vainement de faire rentrer dans la bouche de son frère.

« La situation s'y prête, pourtant. »

L'aîné des Holmes soupire et remet l'ustensile dans le petit bol avant de se tourner sur sa chaise longue et de faire face au lac de Côme. Il comprend désormais pourquoi son frère avait tant aimé y venir, lors de ses 16ans. Mais bien sûr, il se gardera bien de lui dire.

« Les infirmières me disent que tu as fait beaucoup d'effort. »

« À quel propos ? »

« Tu ne les insulte plus apparemment. »

« Non, non, je les... »

« _Décris_, oui, je sais, c'est pareil Sherlock. »

Mycroft inspire longuement l'air frais qui les entoure et relève le nez vers le ciel découvert.

« Il est temps de rentrer à Londres, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est trop tôt... »

« Bien sûr que non, il faut bien remonter en selle un jour ou l'autre. »

« Je n'y arriverai pas. », murmure Sherlock en tournant la tête vers les jardins surélevés.

« Peut-être que toi non, mais je suis sûr que lui s'y accommodera très bien ; John ? »

« Oui ? »

Quelques mètres devant eux, appuyé contre la rambarde en pierre, la main encerclant un téléphone relevée vers le ciel, John se retourne avant de se rapprocher, aidé par sa canne, jusqu'aux frères Holmes.

« Impossible de capter ici. »

« Que diriez-vous d'aller voir votre sœur plutôt que de l'appeler ? »

« Ah, on rentre enfin ? », sourit le soldat en regardant Sherlock qui boude plus que jamais.

« Oh _mon cher petit frère_ est terriblement excité à l'idée de reprendre les affaires, docteur Watson. »

« Ouais, je vois ça... », ironise le soldat en donnant un coup de canne dans le pied de son colocataire pour vérifier s'il est toujours vivant.

« Mycroft... », soupire le cadet en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris... Je vais réserver nos billets de retour. À tout à l'heure... », sourit son frère en retour avant de s'éclipser vers la villa dans laquelle les deux hommes séjournent depuis leur rapatriement d'Huntly.

John sourit à son tour et prend place en grimaçant sur la place laissée vacante. Inspecté par Sherlock, il se sent obligé de le rassurer.

« Ça va... »

« Ça te fait encore mal. »

« C'est normal Sherlock, j'ai eu deux opérations. »

Doucement, le brun hoche la tête et tend la main vers son ami, qui l'attrape entre ses doigts avant de la serrer.

* * *

><p><em>« Vous avez pris la mauvaise sortie. » <em>

_« Il faut bien que le bonus s'arrête un jour. », sourit John faiblement._

_« Quel dommage, j'étais vraiment prêt à vous donner cet argent. »_

_« Vous pouvez encore me le donner vous savez. »_

_Marlow rit bruyamment en rejetant la tête en arrière et resserre son emprise autour de son arme._

_« Vous avez le même humour totalement déplacé que votre ami. »_

_« La valise contre mon manteau. »_

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Marlow, vous êtes encerclé par des agents du MI6, vos hommes sont morts, vous n'allez pas vous en sortir, vous le savez autant que moi. Regardez le manteau que j'ai, ça vous rappelle quelque chose... ? Voilà, c'est celui de Sherlock. Alors, enfilez-le, passez une main dans vos cheveux gominés... Avec votre taille, ça peut le faire. », explique John d'une voix terriblement faible, chaque mot lui demandant un effort encore plus grand que le précédent._

_« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« Faites-vous passer pour Sherlock. Dans la pénombre, aucun homme de Mycroft n'osera tirer sur vous. Enfuyez-vous et... disparaissez... Laissez-moi la mallette, ça sera trop suspect. » _

_Marlow cligne répétitivement des yeux, regarde tout autour de lui et se penche soudain pour retirer de force le manteau que porte John, qui gémit d'être malmené._

_« Taisez-vous ou je tire. », menace l'homme en gardant fermement sa main accrochée au pistolet qu'il pointe sur le médecin._

_Au bout de quelques secondes d'effort, il arrive à se procurer le manteau qu'il enfile juste après avoir retiré sa veste. Il semble hésiter encore quelques secondes puis laisse tomber la valise à terre avant de s'enfuir en courant. John se redresse difficilement contre l'arbre, gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et tend une main pour attraper la veste laissée au sol pour se la glisser sur le corps. _

_Lorsqu'il entend le craquement des feuilles mortes à quelques mètres de lui, cette fois, il ne peut que sourire._

_« John, » l'appelle Sherlock en accourant vers lui, « John, ce n'est pas le MI6, ce sont des gardes forestiers qui faisaient une ronde, je n'ai pas... »_

_« Je sais Sherlock. Ce n'est pas Mycroft que j'avais appelé, c'était vraiment Harry. » _

_Le détective ouvre grand les yeux et se penche pour caresser la joue de son ami avant de poser son autre main sur la veste en cuir._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as la veste de Marlow ?»_

_« Attends... Juste, attends... » _

_Lentement, Sherlock prend place contre le tronc immense, encercle d'un bras le corps de John qu'il réchauffe comme il peut et ne dit plus rien. _

_Il fait plus nuit que dans les endroits les plus sombres de leurs esprits. Quand John met une main sur son estomac, c'est toute sa chaleur qui s'enfuit, encore un peu plus. Sa bouche est fermée, il attend. Et lorsque l'ultime détonation résonne, il sourit et Sherlock aussi. Car le détective a compris._

_Le sbire qui a tiré sur John dans la cave, ils l'ont vu fuir, sans pouvoir le rattraper. Il savait qu'il avait touché le médecin et qu'il lui restait Sherlock à abattre. Mais la nuit, les cibles sont plus difficiles à trouver. Il lui fallait tirer sur un homme grand, aux cheveux fous et au long manteau noir. Un homme qu'il a croisé au détour d'un arbre, à bout de souffle, perdu, seul. Un homme grimé pour échapper à des agents du MI6 fictifs. Son patron, Alexander Marlow._

_Et dans le parc vide que la pluie englobe, à la lumière de la lune qui semble les bénir, Sherlock sort de la poche de son pantalon, son téléphone qu'il allume pour la première fois._

_« Et si j'appelais Mycroft ? »_

_« Appelle Mycroft. », confirme John, d'un faible sourire. _

* * *

><p>La main encerclée par les doigts de son amant, Sherlock sourit quelques secondes avant que la voix de son frère, penché à travers la fenêtre du premier étage ne vienne ruiner son plaisir.<p>

« Les billets sont réservés, nous partons demain à 17h. Oh, et Sherlock ? L'homme de main de Marlow qu'on a fini par attraper vient d'être interrogé. Apparemment Marlow avait prévu quatre valises. Nous n'en n'avons retrouvé que trois, sur le site du château. Vous n'auriez pas une petite d'idée d'où serait la quatrième ? »

John et Sherlock hochent leur tête à la négative, une grimace d'incompréhension au visage.

« Mh... Donc j'imagine que le fait que l'_Hotel Huntly_ où vous séjourniez ait refait toute sa façade et ait retapé l'intégralité de ses chambres, est une pure coïncidence ? »

« Pure coïncidence. », confirme Sherlock en hochant la tête.

« Peut-être ont-il gagné au loto ? », propose John.

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel dans une grimace typiquement holmésienne et quitte la fenêtre qu'il referme derrière lui. Les deux amis se regardent et se sourient avant de se lever lentement et de se diriger vers la villa où ils iront préparer leurs valises. Sur le petit chemin couvert de graviers, la main de Sherlock attrape soudain l'épaule de John et l'oblige à s'arrêter, avant de plonger son visage vers le sien et de capter sa bouche qu'il embrasse tendrement. Il fait froid en ce mois de janvier, mais rien n'est plus beau que deux amants au lac de Côme, alors, c'est tout ce qui importe vraiment. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent, le blond murmure.

« C'est normal que ton premier baiser était humide Sherlock. C'est_ toi _qui embrasse mal. »

« Oh, tais toi... », sourit le détective en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, non mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as besoin de beaucoup d'entrainement, voilà tout. »

« Mais ça fait un mois que je m'entraine. »

« Je crois que tu devras encore t'entrainer toute ta vie, tu sais... »

Sherlock sourit, créant cette petite fossette sur sa joue gauche dont John raffole, et alors que le vent berce les feuilles de l'arbre immense au-dessus d'eux, le détective murmure :

« Ça me va. »


End file.
